Infirmary
by BLub271
Summary: Axel is a delinquent...  in short. He smokes, drinks, walks out of class and skips very often. He also has a quick temper and tends to black out... Oh what to do? Well... maybe a certian nurse can help him out with that... AkuRoku. Discontinued FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

Infirmary

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the school... lolz... but sadly not the students...

* * *

"Mr. Lea! In your seat this instant!"

I sighed, just giving the teacher a long look before slamming the door open and leaving that dumb ass class.

"I'm calling the office!" She yelled after me, the short figure just fuming at the door.

Call 'em. I don't give a fuck.

I thought about laughing at the bitch, but I wouldn't waste my breath.

I glided past the school security with ease, making my way to the roof.

Nobody turf.

My turf.

There was bound to be somebody up there now.

I pushed the door open to find... Xig smoking a cigarette.

"Yo."

The teen looked up, automatic stoner look in place.

"Yo your self."

I sighed, flopping against the gate next to him.

I pulled out my lighter while Xig tossed me a stick.

"So... Why aren't you in class?"

There was a moment of silence and then we both started dying.

"I don't even see why you come to school." I took a much needed drag, "I skip class but damn. You I never seen you move from this spot."

He shrugged.

"I don't know man... I come to learn."

We both laughed again.

I think he really started to think on it.

"Gee... I just really don't know."

It was just too funny when he said it.

Cause he looked so damn serious.

"... Are you high?"

He just laughed.

"When the hell am I not?"

True.

He's always somehow out of it.

"Whatever man." I shook my head, taking another drag.

"You need to get your shit together."

Xigbar just scoffed. "As if!"

He watched the smoke rise.

"I have my shit. Cause sitting from this spot I can get stuff done," He took a puff, "Unlike you, who walks out of class."

"Oh fuck off. The bitch was pissin' me off. I don't hit women."

The pirate just laughed. "That's right. Because that makes the world a much better place."

His sarcastic tone was starting to piss me off, but I excused it.

He was always like that when high.

"Whatever man."

I tossed the unfinished cigarette over the gate.

"I'm gonna go."

"Back to class?"

"Now, what good would that do me?"

He shrugged, "You could learn about how shapes corresponds to each other, and how to find the correct angles?"

The stoner laughed.

"Asshole." And I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

I'm gonna be mad if Xig gets better grades than me.

Smart bastard.

I sighed again.

I need another light... The fuck did I throw it away for?

I lazied my way to my locker.

08. 00. 13.

Newport's on the shelf.

I reached for it, extracting one and puttin' the pack in my back pocket.

I lit it and started my way down the hall, tryin' to decide if I should just leave or at least stick around for the rest.

I don't think they would get to mad if I just left.

It's not like they don't know where my house is.

Maybe I should go and liberate Larxine?

I laughed.

She's probably waiting for me.

My lungs filled with the smoke, I realised it soon after.

I was so wrapped up in my cig, I didn't even notice I had bumped into some one until...

"Watch your self." And it would have been cool if they didn't add, "Asshole."

Of course, being who I am, my first reaction was to hit first, and talk shit second.

"Fuck you say?" What I also didn't see before was that there were two of them.

The second... He caught me in the jaw.

Well... I kinda blacked out after that.

When I came back, I was running down the hall.

Okay... This is some strange shit.

The loud speaker sounded over head, "Axel Lea. Report to the Office immediately. I repeat. Axel Lea. Report to the Office immediately."

Shit... The fuck did I do?

I looked for a place to go.

Luckily, there was a door open nearby. I slid in, locking it behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

A/N: yeahhh... I felt entitled to write this... it was originally going to be a business man and student story... but I changed my mind... Review and tell if it's not total crap...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own this school... unless I name it from something in kh... shit...

* * *

I turned to see the source of voice. The slight worry melted away.

"Demyx? I could ask you the same thing."

The blonde was sitting up in the bed clutching his arm.

"You fucking punched me!"

Oh...

"Sorry man."

I know he would have waved it off, but he just nodded instead. And it made me feel like a ass.

"It's cool bro. But damn, you punch hard!" He was smiling, and as long as he smiles everything's cool.

"So... What did I do...?"

Despite everything said about Dem, he's a pretty serious guy.

"You beat the shit, and I mean literal shit out of those guys. I came to stop you and got punched. Then you threatened to kill them if they told anybody, pulled the fire alarm and took off down the hall."

Shit... Why would I pull the alarm? To cause confusion and escape the scene without blame. If it was, I did a horrible ass job of it.

"Shit... Was anybody else there?"

"Not that I know of."

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit.

"Where's the nurse anyways?"

"You mean doctor?"

"If he was a doctor he would be working in a hospital and not this ratty-ass shit hole."

"That's a strange logic you've got there." A new voice was added to the conversation.

I didn't want to turn and acknowledge whoever it was but I couldn't deny my instincts.

The man was blonde, hair styled in a strange way. Short spikes that seemed to wrap around his head, just slightly. His eyes were sapphire, and judging.

Asshole.

He looked rich. And it made me wanna go fuck up his car.

"So you must be the nurse."

"And you must be the delinquent."

Yep. His voice made me wanna go break things. Preferably his face... and his car.

"Take care of your patient, Nurse."

He scoweled, "Doctor Jusan!"

I smirked.

Testy tone for a teacher.

"Name's Axel."

He looked down on his check board. "Mr. Lea."

The nurse stepped around me, and over to Dem.

"Demyx, are you feeling any better?"

Demyx? Why is he using his first name?

"It just hurts like fu-" The blonde received a stern look from the nurse. "-dge."

Demyx curbing his language?

Un-fuckin'-heard of. Who is this guy?

"That's good. Remember not to stress it, or it'll be sore longer than needed be."

Demyx sighed, "Don't tell me your kicking me out?"

The older blonde shook his head. "You can stay."

Then he abruptly turned to me. "You need to leave."

My smirk just got wider.

"Straight to the point."

The hot tempered blonde frowned. "Out."

"Aww, come on Nursie~! Don't be that way."

He advanced on me, and I took notice that we were about the same height.

"OUT."

My eye sight started to dim, just slightly. "You need to back up." Amusement now gone, replaced by my earlier emotion.

Hostility.

Of course he didn't.

But courage can get you killed. Or can help you survive. He was on the thinnest line.

I let him see the pure violence in my eyes. "Heh, I kicked enough asses today." And I knew it would annoy him, if I just started smoking. Seeing as though he was a nurse.

Speaking of smokes, I didn't get to finnish my last one... Of my memory.

So I stood there directly in his face as I proceeded to remove the cig from the pack and light it. With special care.

He looked beyond disgusted.

What I was aiming for.

Demyx just looked at us with a mix of concern, for him and amusement, for me.

"Want one?" I threw him the pack.

And it surprised me when he all but glanced at it before he threw it back.

"I'm quitting."

I could have laughed. If Xigbar said that, I would have literally died. But this was Demyx... he has his momentary bits of seriousness.

"Quitting? You?"

I looked at Jusan then back the supposed quitter.

"This fucker convinced you to quit didn't he?"

And instead of the immediate answer I was looking for there was silence.

"Axel..." Demyx resolved into his whine deal, which he for ever does around Xigbar.

"What?"

I finally glanced back to Jusan and I think he was about to blow a gasket. Either that or a nosebleed, which would probably be likely considering the massive blush covering his face.

"..." Demyx murmured something I couldn't hear...

And I was confused for all of one second, until I realized he was trying to reprimand me.

"Feh. Fucker was better than the other f-word I was gonna call him." I murmured it, not that the man wouldn't hear it a foot away from me.

Wasn't tryin' to hide it anyway.

"You know what? Get the fuck out my office."

My attention was again drawn to the blonde nurse.

"That's not a word a Sensei should say Nursie."

I was just going to take a step forward but it just became entirely to fun to see the trapped look on his face.

"Axel... Shouldn't you be going to the office." I was snapped out of my trans, to look over at Demyx.

He actually looked a bit freaked out... which doesn't normally take a lot.

I turned to look back at Jusan, and was beyond surprised when my nose touched his.

Okay, now I can see why Dem was freaked.

Nursie looked shocked, to say the least. Lips parted, eyes wide, blush spread... against a window... and I still haven't even moved yet.

I looked away from him again, so it wouldn't be to awkward talking.

"I'll see you later Dem." He nodded smiling a bit like he knew something that I didn't.

I exited the room before I could her the Nurse's mouth, not daring to look back.

That would be a total bitch move on my part.

"Axel Lea. REPORT to the Office IMMEDIATELY. I repeat-" I tuned out the rest, actually heading to the office.

I'll figure out what I'm gonna say when I get there. Not like I didn't get out of something like this before. Besides it's funner this way.

Somehow I knew everything was going to work out in my favor... It always does.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... The first chappie was just random shit in my head... I actually figured out the out line of the story in this one... so I'm sure the updated will be closer together... hopefully... Reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own the school and the kids, the unnamed of course, and all that jazz. Not the square enix characters.

* * *

I walked into the office and sat down, but not after catching a glimpse of what those two assholes looked like.

One of them had a gash where his hair line once was. The other one was clutching his arm, that looked really limp, a bruise visible through the unbuttoned... Well really button-less portion of his once white shirt. I didn't even wanna look to see if they actually pissed their selves.

My gaze turn to the Principle.

Why they would appoint a woman here is beyond me. Our principle should be a husky man, at least.

"," Her tone firm, "Since these two refused to tell me the story... I guess it's up to you." She sounded like she regretted saying that.

And she should for very good reasons.

I smiled brightly, "Well... As I recall I was walking down the hall, smoking. And I some how met my friend coming back from the bathroom."

... That's actually a pretty good start.

"And how was it you came across these two?"

"I was getting to that." Sloughing in the chair, making the woman's frown deepen.

"So we were walking and came across these two just punching the mess out of each other. I started laughing, and was just contented to watch. But my friend being the nice person he is, tried to break them up."

I waited a few second for it to sink in.

"Some how he got punched, and so I jumped in to put an end to it."

She stared me in the eyes for a long time.

I really didn't give a fuck if she found out that I was lying. But it would be nice to see if I can get off on this one.

"Then how you explain the gash on this young mans head? Created by a fire extinguisher, of my knowledge."

Shit... A fire extinguisher?

"Look..." I said slowly, giving my self a chance to think of some lie.

"I don't know how long they were fighting before I got there."

The brunette pursed her lips.

"And the bruises?"

Really lady?

"Am I supposed to remember every blow I made?"

The woman behind the desk raised her eyebrows.

"So you admit that you hit them?"

Hop the fuck off.

"Your telling me that if your friend got hit by some dumbasses, you wouldn't beat the shit of of them?"

I saw the slight curve of her lips, and knew I used the wrong words.

"Of course I would help out a friend in need... by calling the authorities."

I scoffed, "That's the bitch way out."

Might as well. She's got something on me anyway.

"And one last question. Do you know any thing about the fire alarm?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I pulled it."

"Why?"

"Does it matter? You already have your precious dirt on me anyway. So suspend me, Expel me. Don't like this fucking school anyway."

The woman sat up straight, picked up the phone and asked... well ordered, "Send him in."

I looked at the clock on the wall, just over her head.

It was only 1:47, so Reno would still be at work.

The door opened, and I refused to turn and look like everyone else.

"Doctor Jusan."

I rasied an eyebrow.

Why is Nursie here?

"Yes... ."

That's her name. Never could remember it.

"Did a student check into your office?"

There was a pause of silence.

"... Yes."

"What was their ailment?"

She honestly didn't have use such big words... wasting air.

"There's a bruise on his forearm... So I'm guessing he got punched."

She nodded at the new information.

"Is and your patient friends?"

I took the chance now to turn, giving him a cocky smile.

Nursie blushed slightly grumbling, "Unfortunately."

Mrs. ... Shit what was her name again? Whatever.

The woman nodded, "Can you tell me everything that happened since the student came to your office?"

Jusan looked thoughtful. "Well the student, came to my office injured. I sat directed him to sit on one of the beds while I leave momentarily to gather some supplies; which might I add are none. When I returned, I found that here had come to... Check up on his friend if you may."

I resisted from laughing.

I guess it looks that way. I didn't even know he was in the infirmary... Or that I even hurt him...

"I apologize for the inconvenience of the new shipment. The order was back-called. But please do continue."

Jusan blinked, not even sparing me a glance.

"They talked for a few minutes about all the various things kids do and he left."

"Left? You practically ordered me to leave."

I don't know hat possessed me to say that. Maybe my automatic dislike for this man.

"... After I asked him to leave, he left."

His glare towards me said one thing.

'Satasfied?'

A simple cocky smirk was my response.

"Hmm... This is a lot of information to consider... If, what you say is true."

Jusan nodded.

"Then I have come to my decision."

I turned to look at the lady... ?

She folded her hands, staring at me... Like she was expecting.

" since you handled this situation appropriately, I suggest... No, here will be your new assistant."

I looked at the lady. Just looked at her, really hard.

I was beyond pissed, a slight black spots starting to speck my vision. I needed to leave.

My feet lead me towards the door, even before I realized I stood.

My hand was on the open door.

"You start tomorrow."

I don't even know who said that, all I know is that door slammed. The last thing I heard was the sound of glass shattering to the floor.

A black out had never come and left so quickly.

When I came to... came back, the desk was flipped over, papers every and anywhere. The two boys were long gone, the principle stood confidently though her expression said differently. I didn't even want to look at Jusan.

"You're paying for this desk."

I didn't say anything. It really wouldn't do good to scare the woman even more.

My fist unballed, as I calmed down a bit, glass dropping painfully from my hand.

Needless to say, I left after that.

They really didn't need to my last words, but I'm an impressionable guy.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Random ass chapter. The things I think of before I go to sleep. Whatever... lol Review and tell me if it sucked or didn't suck.


End file.
